Operation Zootopia Paradox
by MaceInc
Summary: All is well for an Army Rangers reconnaissance team stationed in Afghanistan, doing simple missions and helping locals. Until a mysterious intelligence officer orders the team to check out a paranormal place in the desert valley. What comes next will absolutely change every team members lives. (Rated T for foul language and some violence.)
1. Debreifing Delta 5-1

**SITREP A-01: Well this is my first attempt on making a fanfiction, hope you guys like this! I am open to any comments, criticism, and feelings. This is just a short introduction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Debriefing Delta 5-1  
**

The team awoke to a blaring alarm from the barracks ceiling, an unpleasant sound for the early morning. Most of the newly placed members in the team thought the base was under imminent attack, and instinctively reached for their weaponry. Little did they know that this alarm was the team's wake-up alarm. While the recruits scrambled for their armor and weaponry, the veterans of the team watched from their bunks grinning. They have seen this before, but it was still a hilarious sight to see. Some of the recruits started to head straight for the door with full gear on, but the veterans caught them just in time.

"Hey! Greenhorns!" One of the bulky veterans called them out in a drill sergeant's voice. Some of the experienced started to burst out laughing.

"Y-Yes sir!" The recruits abruptly stood at attention towards them, blocking off the exit of the barracks.

"You know that this is just our wake-up alarm, right?" Said one of the guys in a southern-country accent. Suddenly a chorus of laughter started from the bunks of the experienced.

The recruits started to feel red-faced by that remark, and soon the other recruits still preparing their equipment started to realize the situation. It was such an embarrassment for them, even on the first day of being placed into Delta 5-1. They were supposed to be a special forces unit, not laughing stalks.

"Alright, everybody up, be in full uniform at o-five-fifty!" Came a official sounding voice in the back of the barracks. The person stood out of the shadows for the team to see. It was the leader of the unit. A melody of "Yes sir!" Came from the Rangers.

The team was made up of around twenty experienced army and marine personnel, some that have just made it into the Army Rangers and some that have been in it for a couple of years. They were a task force unit assigned to different reconnaissance missions in Afghanistan, but some of those missions were search and destroy missions. They were also a step down from the more famous and elite special forces, such as the SEAL teams. Overall it was better than getting sent deep into enemy territory with only a few guys.

The lights in the barracks flipped at full power, showing the light green walls and the makeshift ceiling. The white light also glinted from the Ranger's universal camouflage uniforms (A grey digitalized pattern).  
They stood at attention near their bunks, awaiting for the leader's orders. Some were chatting quietly, talking of different things in their military life. The leader then came out, ending the quiet conversations suddenly.

"Alright men, looks like we have a little mission to be debriefed for us at the mission room at o-nine-hundred, daylight mission, should be a easy trip. I have nothing else to report, so you guys know the drill. Dismissed." He stepped back into his office in the back of the barracks while the soldiers flooded out the exit. The cool desert morning started to flow onto the soldiers, and the humming sound of helicopters filled the barracks. This was mostly just a normal day to the Rangers.

 **A few hours later in the Human Universe...  
**

"So Rangers, this mission is nothing special. Just some patrols in the Eastern Kabut area, checking for IED's, making sure there's no insurgent forces in the area. However, there is a request from the... Central Intelligence Agency about this mission..." The speaker looked up at the audience in confusion. The Rangers were also perplexed by this statement, since an average patrol shouldn't have such higher concern. But another figure walked up onto the stage, lightened more by the light blue screen behind him and the speaker.

"Hello Rangers, I am agent Mace Macedonia, with the International Warfare Agency. I will be handling the CIA's request and assisting with your mission." He grinned slightly, only causing suspicion to the Rangers.

"Uh sir, are you authorized for this?" The leader of the team spoke out in the front of the room, with a worrying tone in his voice.

"Oh yes, I am!" The person reluctantly pulls out a badge and ID, showing his credentials. From the ID it appeared he was an high-ranking intelligence officer in the IWA. "Now if that doesn't show how official I am, I don't know what else will."

"I thought the IWA was supposed to be dealing with conspiracies and crazy paranormal shit, cause last time I checked those royal blue helmets you wear looked hideous!" Said one of the Rangers in the back. The audience chuckled from that remark.

"Ah, well there is always a court marshal at my hand if you need one." Said the IWA officer. The audience spoke out with a "ooooo" voice, then laughed a little.

The speaker became increasingly annoyed by the argument. "Alright, enough guys! Officer, explain your purpose for this mission."

"Well, apparently I gotten clearance by the CIA and the military to work with you guys for the International Warfare Agency. Um, sir, may I?" The officer took over the desk at the stage, and turned on the PowerPoint that hooked up to his computer. "So there is a place on the Kabut highway, on grid zero-five-nine-thirty, that is kinda secretive and hidden away in the mountainous terrain. Now, I cannot tell you what this place is, but I can tell you it's a little... Bat-shit crazy." The PowerPoint flipped to a map of the highway, then flipped over to some pictures of strange objects in the sky. "Now, the IWA has gotten recent reports of paranormal entities within the area, and someone needs to go investigate this, hence why your mission is kinda being diverted to this."

The leader spoke up again. "Sir, do you know what these so-called entities are? Are they dangerous in any way?"

"Well, if I told you the whole story then I'd probably expose years of secrecy. But what I can tell you is that these things are not aggressive, and we probably may not find them at all in this area." Said the officer with little concern.

"So sir, are these things... Aliens?" One of the Rangers said.

The officer grinned at them. "Sorry, not gonna comment on that. Any other questions?" The audience sat in silence and some confusion. "Alright then, sir," He gestured at the speaker.

The speaker then took command of the stage desk. "Well I have no further reports for this mission, you will be deployed to two MRAP's and one Humvee for this mission, further directions will reside with your team commander. That's all."

The audience of Rangers filed out the room with a bustle of conversations. The statements of the intelligence officer confused and amazed them all, since this was something that the team has never heard of. But one thing was in all of their minds, what was this place?


	2. On The Road Again

**SITREP A-02: Another pre-written chapter, but things are gonna go crazy at the end of this chapter, so don't worry! Also, there is an Easter Egg concerning with a "gate", it may be easy to figure out!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - On The Road Again**

It was around high noon, and the hot heat of the desert sun started to seep into the MRAP's and Humvee. The air conditioners were working at their maximum, but the heat was too overpowering. The convoy kept on driving speedy on the old highway, keeping alert of any IED's or ambushes. The highway was along a mountainous area, and was rarely used by the Afghani people or the military. There was some craters in the highway, marking the place of past IED explosions.

The intelligence officer was sitting in the first MRAP of the convoy, working on his laptop while having a GPS in hand. He looked like more of a tech guy that would work in the high-tech command centers, not someone that had a Rambo personality. Even the Kevlar and armor on him looked like they were out of place. His typing was the only noise inside the truck other than the loud noise of engine. He finally looked at his GPS, but made a worried look, which made the Rangers in the truck stare at him for his orders.

"Uh, driver, inform the convoy to turn left at the next intersection." He said officially.

The driver of the MRAP confidently said "Yes sir" and began to speak over the radio to the whole convoy. After a short time the convoy turned left into a dirt road, a road that looked like a dead end.

"Alright boys, we are nearing the place, shouldn't take long." The intelligence officer Mace said.

One of the Rangers spoke up in the truck. "You sure these things... Will not completely destroy us, right sir?"

The officer came up confidently, "Oh nah, I'm sure we are all just fine, it's not like we are gonn-" A sudden _ping!_ came from the side of the truck, rocking and shaking the truck completely. The Rangers became instantly alert.

"Hostiles bearing East! Someone get on the damn gun!" The driver yelled. One of the Rangers made their way into the roof turret of the truck and began firing the machine gun. The convoy halted into a small valley.

The intelligence officer tried to see through the chaos, trying to ignore the gunfire and blaring radio. He knew that the place was somewhere here, and that the place was an absolute safe spot for the convoy. He pictured in his mind how the place looked, a large cavern that was hidden behind the rocks in the valley. He looked frantically in the windows in the midst of the ricochets and fire from the insurgents, and finally he caught something in his eye. He saw a cavern that led to a dark passageway. In split seconds he stole the radio from the driver and turned it towards him.

"All units, this is intelligence officer Mace, there is a cavern bearing twenty-five degrees North, I want all of this convoy to drive into that cavern, over!" He yelled at the radio. A confusion of "yes sir" and "taking fire" blared from the radio.

Another Ranger yelled out loudly for him to hear. "Are you crazy? You're gonna get us trapped in that!"

"I know what I'm doing, shut it!" He snapped back. He knew what he was doing, something that nobody knew what he knew, except for the secrecy of the IWA. It was something that the Rangers will never see before, something literally "out of this world". The convoy began driving into the cave, just big enough to fit right through. But there was something at the end of the cave, something the officer had been waiting for. He opened the doors and exited out of the MRAP.

"Sir, wait for us!" One of the Rangers said, trying to cover the officer. The rain of bullets on the convoy subsided due to the cover of the cave, but the entrance would soon be a firefight. The soldiers began moving to the entrance, trying to make defensive positions near the trucks and the walls of the cave.

Officer Mace finally made his way to the front of the convoy, at the back of the cave. The strange structure was circular, in the shape of a circle which looked like a gate to something. The metallic circle had engravings on it, which looked like another language. Another strange structure sat near it, looking like some sort of desk with the same engravings on it. He finally realized what the thing was; a dimensional teleporter.

"Oh my God... No way! Alright, cover me guys!" He replied, making his way towards the desk-like structure near the circular structure. The some soldiers looked at the structure with amazement, while most of the soldiers began to fire back at the insurgents making their way toward the cave. The officer sat his laptop and gadgets down onto the flat surface, tinkering around with the mechanisms on the structure. The gate started to glow dimly after a short time, and then began to rotate.

The insurgents started close in on the convoy, already managing to wound a few Rangers. It would not be long before the convoy would be overtaken by the horde of insurgents, but luckily Mace gave the task force a way out. Not a tactical airstrike, not reinforcements, but through the mysterious gate-like teleporter that made an emitting water-like blue in the center of the gate. The soldiers began to realize what this structure is doing.

Intelligence Officer Mace then ushered the leader of the team to drive the convoy into the large gate, "Sir, you must move the convoy through the gate, it's our only chance of surviving!"

"Do you think I'm crazy, letting my team into something that may or may not kill us all? Hell no!" The leader yelled back.

Mace snapped back. "Sir, these insurgents will kill us all if we don't move this convoy to safety, you s-" A traveling bullet slammed against the team commander's helmet, knocking him out cold. "Shit! Hey, you!" He gestured at a Ranger, "Give me your radio! I'm taking command of this convoy!" The Ranger instantly gave him his radio and picked up the unconscious commander on his shoulders. "All units, this is intelligence officer Mace, I am now taking command of this convoy, all units shall move into the gate, over!" A chorus of "yes sir" again came back.

The first Humvee and soldiers drove into the gate, getting engulfed by the water-like substance making up the middle of the gate. A Ranger made his way toward the officer, trying to take cover from the hail of bullets.

"Sir, do you know where this gate leads?" He yelled over the gunfire.

He looked at him with a serious look, "I seriously do not know, it could lead to another universe or even another time, I'm not sure soldier, just make sure the whole convoy makes it into the portal!"

The Ranger looked at him with deep worry, and then moved back into the back of the convoy. The intelligence officer made his way to the portal, and a flood of worrying thoughts overcame him. He tried to overcome his thoughts and not think of what is on the other side of the portal.

"So help me God..." And he stepped into the portal.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! If you did find that little hidden detail about that gate then good for you! The reason why I did not specifically tell what "kind" of gate that was is that this story would be considered a crossover, and I didn't really like that idea! Also, the reason why these chapters are short is that for some reason Apple Pages makes the paragraphs more shorter, leading to a bigger story on Pages, but not on this site, so it's very complicated. I also have to serve as security for the biggest state fair in the U.S. (Iowa State Fair), so I may not have much time working on these things. But hopefully you enjoyed, I should have a decent chapter coming up anytime tomorrow or this week.**


	3. Unexpected Visitors & Shippers?

**SITREP A-03: So just got back from a long debrief of my duties, pretty tired right now, but luckily I did write this chapter before that. I also wanna make a shoutout to ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderworld for his nice help and kindness! So yeah, a definite thank you to him. Now, this chapter is pretty crazy, cause there is a lot of things you may not expect. Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Visitors & Shippers?

 **A few minutes earlier in the Zootopian Universe...  
**

It was a regular day for Officer Wilde and Hopps, riding around in their squad car and doing patrols around Zootopia. They were assigned to patrol the City Main Center today, something that is fairly easy to do. The calm breeze of the cool morning air flowed into the car peacefully, and Judy embraced it. Nick was still finishing up his coffee and donuts from the donut shop earlier, indulging on the flavor it had. Judy looked back at Nick with a surreptitious smile.

"You do like their donuts and coffee, don't ya?" She said playfully, while also keeping her eye on driving.

"Yes carrots, yes I definitely do. Foxes have a craving for sweets." He said with a smirk.

She added, "So, you ever tried that vegetarian place over by Paw Avenue? Their grass shakes are the big thing in the city."

He looked at her with a sly disgusted look. "Ew, I hate those healthy food places, they always make my stomach feel worse! Especially those grass shakes, whoever made those should be put on the stake."

She laughed, "You're not gonna have a good stomach if you keep on eating that fast food stuff! I've read how fast food can lead to a bad diet."

Nick liked the fast food places in Zootopia, their delicious potato fries and insect meals always made his mouth watery. He began to daydream about the food, when suddenly Judy nudged him curiously.

"Uhm, you done there Officer Wilde?" She laughed, knowing he was daydreaming about fast food.

He spoke again with a tired tone, "Ugh, yes, I'm done carrots... You sly bunny..."

"Dumb fox! Dumb cause you're eating food that's bad for you, and you forgot to shine those boots of yours. Yeah! I saw your boots Nick."

Nick looked at his boots, and they were actually very dull, clearly not shined at all. "Alright, you got me carrots, but so what? It's not like the higher-ups are gonna look... Oh..."

"Ever heard of uniform inspection? Yep, you tried Nick, but you're not gonna escape this one!" She said victoriously.

"Fine... I'll get them shined this week, IF you agree that I get to drive after I do it!"

"Wait, what?! No, never, you're never going to drive this car, this is my car, I don't want anybody putting a scratch on this thing."

"But, bunnies are still kinda bad drivers, and last time I checked you had to get those brakes checked up at PawX auto store... Heh!"

Judy rolled her eyes at that statement. "Nick, that was justifiable, after the car chases we get into I do have to slam on the brakes often, and I also have to slam on the brakes cause of your rude personality of yours."

"Pfft, you're just bluffing, and I know-" There was a sudden _screech!_ and Nick's half finished donut smashed into his face, smothering cream and sprinkles everywhere.

"Geez, Judy! What the heck! I was still eating that donut of mine!"

"No, Nick, look..." She pointed at the roadway, where several mammals stood in the middle of the street, but their shirts said: _NickxJudy!_ and chanted "Nick and Judy! Nick and Judy!"

"What the heck? Who are these people?" Nick was partially shocked by this strange event.

"I'm just gonna... Talk with these people... Hopefully..." Judy stepped out of the squad car and approached the group. Nick followed her.

 _"Wait... Is that Judy and Nick?!"_

 _"Oh my goodness it's them!"_

 _"EVERYBODY IT'S THEM! AH!"_

 _"OMG! OMG! OMG!"_

Judy became increasingly annoyed. "Alright, alright! Everybody calm down, please step onto the sidewalk, you all are impeding the flow of traffic!" Fortunately the group complied and made their way to the sidewalk, still chanting and building up excitement.

One of the fans that was a Zebra approached Nick. "NICK! Nick, I'm like, your number one fan, I make so much fanart of you and Judy, and, I just wanna show one of my newest creations!" The Zebra showed a very explicit picture of Nick and Judy.

"OH... uh... Ok, yeah that's, uh, good for you, we are just gonna..." Nick stood back from the crowd and tried to take deep breaths to forget about what happened.

"Hey, Nick? You alright?" Judy came up to Nick.

"Judy... That picture..." Judy looked up and looked at the crowd, she saw the explicit picture that the Zebra was still holding up.

"Oh Nick..." She said with disbelief, burying one of her paws in her face.

"GAH! Judy, don't say that, not right now, that's... It's..."

"It's what Nick? What's wrong about saying that?"

"Judy, just try not to say that for the rest of the day, okay? We gotta get out of this mess!"

"Oh... Um alright... I'll get the squad car st-"

Judy and Nick both felt a forceful push behind them, which pushed both of them into each other. Only that the force resulted their muzzles accidentally touching each others, an accidental kiss. They both pulled away in shock, and found that a fan forcefully made them kiss each other.

"Uh... Um..." Nick expressed in shock.

"Okay, yep! We are definitely out of here! Bye guys!" She ran while taking Nick by the paw and pushing him into the car, then sped off. The crowd was still chanting their same chant, only louder. Both Nick and Judy were still shocked from the accident. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Nick broke the silence.

"So... You're not gonna take that personal, right..."

Judy replied back. "Oh, no, I'm over with that... It was just some crazy people, ya know..."

"Yeah, crazy people... Drawing that, stuff..."

"Let's just forget about that, besides, how did they know about us? I mean I've only been on the news once, but I don't think people know we are partners."

"Probably Mammals magazine..."

"Yeah, probably, wait Nick, you think they're reporting on us?" Judy became concerned.

"Meh, I don't know, but what I do know is that I did kinda look hot in that picture." He grinned slightly, raising one eyebrow at Judy.

"NICK! EW! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT! WHY!? EW!" She was severely disgusted.

Nick laughed. "Whatever you say, carrots. Just sharing my personal opinion with you."

"Eh, fine, just stop talking about that, please! I need to focus on driving, not that weird stuff!"

Nick took out his sunglasses and put them on. "As I said, just sharing my opinion. Nothing personal." He turned his attention to the front.

They both looked at the street to see a vehicle flying out of one of the alleyways, instantly smashing into the other building on the other side of the street. The side of the building was completely crushed, however the vehicle did look very strange, like a mix of a truck with a car.

"Great, more stuff we have to deal with!" Nick said in defeat.

"Uh... Nick, call backup, now..." Judy said worryingly. Nick obeyed her orders and began radioing in the incident, frantically trying to describe the situation. Mammals flooded out of the damaged building, running away from the scene, while people on the street began to run away also. Nick and Judy parked, keeping a good distance away from the scene, in case of an explosion.

Suddenly a loud noise came from the alleyway, sort of like a semi engine noise. A large truck, about as large as the Zootopia tour buses, also came flying in out of the alleyway, smashing into another part of a building across the street. It was a bulky, strange, huge truck, which reminded Judy of the ZPD TUSK trucks, only this one was much bigger. They were all colored tan, just as tan as the desert in Zootopia.

"Oh my... What is going on Nick..." She said with so much worry in her voice.

"I don't know Judy, backup is coming in a few minutes... Hopefully we do have a few minutes to spare..." He said assuringly.

Just then a group of strange looking animals, dressed in what looked like protective gear and desert-like camouflage to Nick and Judy, came out of the alleyway, with some sort of weapons drawn. They looked confused, just about as confused as Officer Wilde and Hopps. However, they did have weapons, weapons that could harm others. They needed backup quick and fast.

"Nick... They have weapons... Probably guns..." Judy was scared as a deer in the headlights. Her nose was visibly twitching.

"I know, I know, just, just keep your head down and away from their line of sight." Nick said, they both jumped out of the car quietly and took as much cover as possible from their police car. They could be aggressive, even primal animals. But they were certainly not from this place.

Another truck sped out of the alleyway, however this time it stopped in the middle of the street, showing a huge smoking dent in one of its sides. It appeared that the trucks and animals were in some sort of combat, but the way the animals looked was out of this world. Finally the backup came, police cars arrived with blaring sirens at both ends of the street, blocking any path of escape. The officers stepped out, tranquilizers at ready, pointed at the animals. Chief Bogo made his way toward Nick and Judy.

"What the heck is going on? What is this?" He demanded. It was clear he was angrily confused.

"I don't know sir, all we saw was the vehicles and these strange looking animals coming out of the alleyway, but they have weapons sir!" Judy said, clearly scared.

"Alright, alright, I've got the TUSK team arriving shortly, they can handle the situation-" Just then one of the strange animals spoke, holding his hands up towards the officers.

The geared animal spoke towards them in a volume where all of the officers can hear him. "I am Intelligence Officer Mace Macedonia, I am with the United States Military and the International Warfare Agency, please do not shoot us, we have no intentions of harming you!" Right after he made his statements, the animals started to lay down their weapons and put their hands up as well.

"What the literal hell is going on..." Nick said with confusion.

 **A few minutes earlier in Mace's perspective...  
**

After the nauseating trip in the portal, he finally arrived to see he was in some sort of city, with weirdly shaped buildings in the distance. He looked forward to see that one of the MRAP's and the Humvee smashed into a building over on the other side of a street. He then realized that he was in an alleyway, with the Rangers cautiously approaching the street. The environment was definitely better than the Afghanistan desert, with a cool morning breeze and sunshine. But, something strange came from the buildings, something very, very strange. It was animals, running just like humans with clothes on, away from the scene. He was defiantly confused at first, but then it hit him like a pile of bricks, he realized where he was actually at. Not in a different time, not in a different area, not even on a different planet, but in a different dimension.

His concentration of the surroundings was broken suddenly by the second MRAP speeding just inches near him, almost completely hitting him, which instinctively made him dive out of the way. The Rangers in the alleyway also dove out of the way, while the MRAP came screeching to a halt in the middle of the street. He looked back to where the MRAP first appeared, expecting a teleporter. Instead, there was nothing, just the back of the alleyway. This also hit him like a pile of bricks, since there could be no way back to his world. He remembered how the scientist in his IWA inter-dimensional studies told that there could be malfunctions within the teleporters, and unfortunately they appeared to have encountered one.

He again diverted his attention toward the wrecked trucks, and remembered how he was in a different dimension. He started piecing the puzzle in his mind quickly, thinking of strange animals, dimensions, and his studies a couple of years back. He referenced to the list of dimensions and universes he saw in the IWA, but then it clicked. "Oh no..." He thought in his mind, he knew now. He was in the Zootopian universe, one of the millions of parallel dimensions. He also remembered how someone subliminally made a movie of it several months ago. Instantly, his diplomacy skills activated, and ran towards the outside of the alleyway.

The Rangers were already out on the middle of the street, trying to compute what is going on, but he heard sirens in the distance. "Ah, crap." Mace thought, local law enforcement must be arriving shortly.

With his diplomacy studies in his mind, he needed to make sure that the team does not cause more conflicts in this strange world. "Alright, guys, stand your ground, do not fire at any of these animals! I don't want any more casualties with our team!" The soldiers obediently agreed, still with much confusion. He saw the wounded troops being laid down onto the pavement, with other soldiers trying their best to keep them alive. "Jesus, this is bad." He thought to himself, also seeing bulky police cars blocking off both ends of the streets.

"Alright guys, this may be crazy, but I want all of you to be prepared to surrender, got it?" He ordered, a chorus of "yes sir" came from the team on the street. He knew that surrender was the only option to save the team, since the animals dressed in police uniforms were already pointing their weapons at the troops.

He needed to make a statement towards these animals, and fast. "I am Intelligence Officer Mace Macedonia, I am with the United States Military and the International Warfare Agency, please do not shoot us, we have no intentions of harming you!" He turned towards the team, "Rangers, lay down your weapons and surrender, it's all alright!" And he proceeded to put his hands up.

One of the soldiers did not comply with his order, "This is crazy! Absolutely crazy!" He yelled towards everybody, "I am not gonna surrender to animals sir!" He began raising his gun toward the police, but was stopped short by a tranquilizer dart to the neck, and fell down onto the pavement. This followed by what looked like to be heavily geared SWAT-type animals approaching the Rangers, handcuffing them and stripping their weapons off of them. The wounded Rangers were soon approached by other uniformed animals trying their best to care for them.

Mace then abruptly turned back to his front, finding a huge buffalo, a fox that would about reach his chin, and a tall bunny that would about reach his chest. He looked again at the bunny, and saw very exquisite lavender eyes and a very fit appearance. "To be honest, that bunny looks awfully cute... Geez what are you thinking Mace... Ugh..." He thought, almost to the point of zoning out of the current situation, but was interrupted by the bunny tapping his arm.

"Uh, sir? Hello? Can you speak to me sir?" The female bunny said.

Startled at first, Mace then refocused. "Oh, oh! Yeah I can speak to you... Um..."

"Are you the leader of these mammals sir?"

"Yes ma'am, we do not mean any harm at all, as you can see we are in... Distress..."

"Yeah I see, we're trying our best to help all of you right now, but right now we need all of the answers we can get from you s-"

She was interrupted by Mace. "Wait, wait... Aren't you..." He realized something about that movie months ago. "Are you Judy Hopps? And isn't that Nick Wilde... And is that Chief Bogo?!"

"Uh... How do you know our names sir?" Her eyes became concerned.

"Well I saw this... Well, it's a long, long story, but I would like to know what you guys are going to do with me right now."

"Well we just need to ask questions about you and all of this, because it looks like you guys are in trouble right now."

"Alright... Just make sure my men are safe, I care about them all."

"Yes sir, we are doing our best." She then handcuffed Mace and escorted him to their squad car.

Mace had a thousand questions and feelings about being in this place, even just the luck of landing in such a random dimension is astonishing. He looked at the bunny driving the car, now beginning to notice just how fit the little animal was, how female like she was... "Stop it, you're being too weird man, it's an animal!" His inner-conscious said, and looked towards the window to ignore the driver. He questioned himself and his fate, and decided: How is the team going back to the real world?

* * *

 **Well, poor Mace. He's stuck with trying to not become in love with a bunny, how cute! But anyways, if you guys don't know where the TUSK unit came from, it originated from the first concept of Zootopia that the animators thought of. Although it did really have a dark meaning in that concept (They would have been assigned to hunt down and kill targeted predators), I made the TUSK in this story be the SWAT team for ZPD. "But sir, why don't you just name them SWAT instead of TUSK?", well, in the US, SWAT is basically just a term for a police tactical unit. The police department can name the team with any other name (My cities SWAT team is called Metro S.T.A.R.), so that's just my little lesson for you guys on terms. But really, who gives a damn? TUSK is more "tacticool" anyways.  
**


	4. SITREP Update

**SITREP #0065**

 **OPERATION ZOOTOPIA PARADOX, ANNOUNCEMENT 1**

 **SPECIALIZED OFFICER MACE, DMPD**

 **(INSERT WHATEVER OTHER SPECIFICATION, UNNECESSARY DETAIL, OR OTHER UNWORTHY DESCRIPTION)**

I'm back guys!

So, things have been pretty busy this month and probably this future month, so that is why I haven't posted anything about fanfiction-related stuff. I have been doing multiple things that have been preventing me from writing up anything more, but I assure you that there will be something that will get posted soon. Anyways, let's get onto what I have been doing.

So first of all, in late August I was helping out with security and traffic at the state fair, which was pretty chaotic. It was a lot busier than last year, meaning many more people wanting to drive over to the fair. Which also means, me the traffic guy, gets a lot more headaches (Sarcastically)! Luckily the state troopers handled the drunk and disorderly people in the fair, so the local police and me won't have to deal with that. But still, some people didn't really appreciate our presence, but it was still a fun time.

I am also "helping" out with a Zootopia fan-film! Apparently a fantastic guy on YouTube called Browntable is working on a TWO hour fan film (Pretty daring I must say), with all of the voice acting, animation, and some other cool stuff. Now obviously, it does involve Nick and Judy being in a relationship, but you gotta check him out if you" want more of the details. Very excited for this film, hopefully it will attract a lot of attention and support. He also inspired me into animations now, so I may be doing some animations on my future YouTube channel. Seriously guys, you really should go and check Browntable out on YouTube, very respectful guy.

And for the drumroll... I may be dating a very cute girl this week!

"Mace is actually getting a girlfriend? I thought girls are only interested in the bad boys!"

Hush. Cops can get girls too.

So yeah, I've been interested in this girl (Former friend) since high school, and now I managed to contact her. She is seriously a kind and caring person, also beautiful I must say. That's all I have to say for now.

And now, what is happening with that second story I was talking about? Ah yes, that may be published in the next week. If you don't know what I am talking about, the update is in my profile. Now overall, it is pretty interesting in my personal opinion, and you guys may enjoy it. Since I do have some experience in tactical law enforcement, it will be pretty accurate to today's standards. Heck, it may also have some Easter eggs about me and other things! So yeah, hopefully I can get that posted shortly.

Anyways, just an update about what's going on with me, I know that people have been wondering what happened and that's why I typed this up. This story is still alive, but it may be postponed a little bit more. And for the people who thanked me for my service, thank you also for taking your time to do that. It's always nice to have people in support of the good cops trying to do good things. It's a hard job, but that's what I signed up for.

Adam 240, 10-4 out.

 **UPDATE 2, 9/5/16:**

 ** _TUSK - INSIDE ZPD'S TACTICAL UNIT_**

Hey guys! Just wanna notify everybody that my second story, _"TUSK - Inside ZPD's Tactical Unit"_ has been published and is now out! Go and check it out, has some good action and "tacticool" stuff in it. Comments, criticism, feedback, all of that is always appreciated.


End file.
